The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Increasing power demands from high thermal design power (TDP) processors and other computer components require increased cooling capacity. Legacy cooling solutions in data centers have several limitations, including large air flow requirements and thermal shadowing of parts in a multi-component system.